


Pussy Hunt

by mari hoehara (Shiny_the_Strange)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I mean it., Other, love yourself and don't read this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/mari%20hoehara
Summary: Yukina hunts for pussy(cat).





	Pussy Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you like garbage

Yukina sprinted through the studio, the glass door getting closer and closer. Putting all of her might into it, she smashed through it completely and landed on the ground and cringed, lying there for a moment.

When she regained her composure, she saw Ako and Rinko solemnly looking down at her. Neither of them tried to help, simply saying “F” in unison. Yukina had no fucking clue what it meant, nor did she have time to consider. Every second was being wasted.

Rising back onto her feet, Yukina continued on her way, racing down the road and rounding the corner. She ran towards the street, parkouring over the moving cars and landing in a t-pose before breaking into a Naruto run.

Before long, she had run into a park. Lisa was visible in the distance. Screeching to a halt in front of her, Yukina glanced from side to side before staring with wide eyes. “Where is it?”

With a sigh, Lisa frowned. “Sorry, Yukina. The cat went away a few minutes ago.”

Yukina went silent. Suddenly her eyes were wet, tears gushing from them as she knelt to the ground and curled up into a ball. “T-The cat…left without meeting me…”

A single tear fell from Lisa’s eye. She pressed the inside of her shirt. “This is so sad. Alexa, play Guren no Yumiya.” A smooth jazz-pop-rock-trap version played.

The song increased Yukina’s inner sadness tenfold. No more fluffy kitties. No more soft fur. No more little toe beans. No more whiskers. No more soft (or maybe loud) meowing. No more purring. Maybe Sayo was right and dogs were better. Life was meaningless now.

When the song stopped playing, Lisa opened an app on her phone. She leaned over Yukina and put her hand on her cheek. “Hey, maybe this will make you feel better?”

Yukina stopped acting like an incel and stared at Lisa’s phone, eyes lighting up like an iPhone at full brightness in the dark. A whole yard of familiar cartoon cats. Snatching the phone out of Lisa’s hands, Yukina’s face warmed. “Oh, Pickles…I’ve missed you.”

Lisa giggled. “I knew you’d warm as soon as you saw that. There’s more pussy where that comes from, by the way.”

Now Yukina’s face was warm for another reason. She lowered the phone and gazed into Lisa’s tasty, lesbian eyes. “Is there, now?”

Lisa smirked. “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

Yukina raised an eyebrow. “…How did you do that with your mouth?”

“Come on, let’s go back to my place.” Her smile told Yukina know she wasn’t going to know anything. dlml (Damn it Lisa, My Life).

The two walked to Lisa’s house and immediately went into her room, aka the gayve (gay cave). They made out on the edge of Lisa’s bed like their mouths were stuck together, like the other was a hole in Amigara Fault. The space between Yukina’s lips was the hole just for Lisa.

Lisa pulled away and winked. “Are you ready for the pussy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

Yukina nodded with a blush. “You know I am.”

Turning around, Lisa pulled the bedspread off as much as she could with the two still sitting on it. A single volume of Warrior Cats lay right in the middle of the bed, slightly tucked beneath the sheet.

With a weak sob, Yukina took the book and grinned at its cover. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Lisa.”

“I knew you’d like it. Now, let’s get to the REAL pussy,” said Lisa, pulling over her laptop. She opened it to reveal a Chi’s Sweet Home video loaded on the screen.

They watched the show until Lisa fell asleep, her head resting on Yukina’s boob. That was the only action they got that night. The end.


End file.
